shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bryan
Bryan ( ブライアン Buraian) also known as the Blitz Pegasus (ブリッツペガサス Burittsu Pegasasu) is a pirate and the cook for the Crimson Wing Pirates. Bryan is the fifth member of the crew and the fourth member to join. Bryan is a descendant of a tribe of humans known as the Myunes who are humans known to practice an ancient fighting style known as Tamashi Seishin. After becoming a pirate, Bryan has been in several events around the world that have resulted in the World Government treating him as a force to be reckened with. Bryan was first encountered residing on Ruan Island, feeding and protecting the citizens of a small village from bandits and hostile animals. After meeting Rio and the rest of the crew and being captivated by his strength (along with having his life saved), he joined the crew to repay his debt to the red haired captain. Bryan’s ultimate dream is to discover more about his heritage and learn the different styles that could possibly be located in the Grand Line. Not only that, but Bryan has quite a passion for cooking and strive to learn more recipes so that he can bring them back to the kids in his village and share it with them. A bounty of 275,000,000 has been placed on his head, the third highest bounty in his crew right after Rio and Hibiki. Following the defeat of the Khaos Brigade along with his long standing rivalry with Zenka, Bryan continued to follow his dream and met several other members of his tribe across the world. Gaining not only the unique styles of several more members of his tribe but also a vast array of recipes for special dishes, Bryan became a phenominal man excelling in several professions. In the epilogue, Bryan returned to his hometown with his lover Koukin who now teaches the young children of Ruan Island martial arts in their own dojo. Appearance 'Pre-Timeskip ' Bryan is a young and fair skinned boy and reaches a height of about 5 ft 6, making him one of the shorter members of the crew. He wears a blue headband with a design of the mythical animal, the Pegasus. The headband that Bryan wears on his forehead is a symbol of the bond he shares with a wounded Pegasus he came to befriend when he was only a small boy. He also has golden-brown eyes and a broken nose, most likely that he got from his constant fights with rogue bandits who tried to take over the camp he was protecting. His usual outfit consists of a long white scarf around his neck, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, and a brown belt around his waist. The scarf that Bryan wears around his neck is a valuable item that he cherishes and he would rather die than let it be harmed, something that Rio respected when they first met. Bryan is among the more "cute" looking boys of the crew and is usually teased by a majority of the crew because of it. 'Post-Timeskip' In terms of clothing, Bryan has not changed that much over the two years apart from his crew; however, the most noticeable change that Bryan has gained is his new hair style and his height. Before the time skip, Bryan barely made past 167 cm and was considered quite short, but now after two years he has gained at least 3 inches and reaches a new height of about 173 cm, making him almost as tall as Rio. His hair has changed quite remarkably as well, as it is shaggier and has taller, spikier red hair with two front bangs that sit next to his eyes. His outfit now consists of a black shirt under a short blue jacket with long, rolled up sleeves, with white and gold lines. He now wears brown fingerless gloves, dark blue pants, and wears black boots followed by red socks. Bryan was also mentioning to Rio and the rest of the crew that a man's fashion sense is just as important as the food that goes into their bellies. The white scarf that he still wears around his neck is mysteriously longer, as if it grew along with him, and has shredded ends. Another change that has appeared to have happened to Bryan is that he has gained quite a few muscles in his biceps, chest, and triceps and looks leaner and physically fit. This is most likely due to the physical training he endured during his time away from the crew. Site Navigation Category:Martial Artist Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Pirate Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Red Wing Pirates Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Rokushiki User Category:One World Category:Myunes Category:Crimson Wing Pirates Category:Cook